Once Besos
by Rakime-vh
Summary: Traducción del fanfic llamado Eleven kisses escrito por heydiddleDiddle KakashixIruka.


**ONCE BESOS**

Autor: Kiki (Hey-Diddle-Diddle)

Traductor: Rakime

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La primera vez que se besaron, Iruka estornudo. Cuando Kakashi le pregunto el porqué, Iruka le explicó que era alérgico a los perros. Pakun se encontró durmiendo afuera por una semana.

La segunda vez que se besaron, Kakashi se quedó dormido. Acababa de regresar de una semana de misiones, y cuando despertó se encontró cubierto con una sabana y un plato de comida sobre la cómoda, cubierto con papel de estaño.

La tercera vez que se besaron, Iruka se rió. Aquí es donde Kakashi decidió que siempre iba querer besar a Iruka cuando se estuviera riendo, porque podría sentirlo con las yemas de sus dedos, contra su pecho, con su lengua a la mitad del camino bajo la garganta de Iruka.

La cuarta vez que se besaron, se encontraron en la cama. Iruka estaba en retardo para las clases del siguiente día y para Kakashi aun era muy temprano para reunirse con el Equipo 7.

La quinta vez que se besaron, Iruka lloró. Cuando Kakashi le preguntó porqué, Iruka murmuró algo acerca de que Kakashi era un idiota, y éste se rió.

La sexta vez que se besaron, fueron descubiertos por los estudiantes de Iruka. Kakashi tuvo que abordar a Iruka para evitar que el mortificado profesor cometiera un suicidio e Iruka tuvo que usar todo su auto-control para no estrangular a Kakashi.

La séptima vez que se besaron, había una lluvia torrencial. Kakashi pescó un resfriado por llevar la ropa mojada y pasó los siguientes tres días en la cama de Iruka, lloriqueando y poniendo mala cara, e Iruka pasó los siguientes tres días tratando de mantener a Kakashi entretenido.

La octava vez que se besaron, Kakashi se fue a otra misión. No regresó a casa por casi un mes, y cuando regresó encontró a un pálido e ido Iruka que se veía peor que él. Iruka se disculpó y Kakashi se rió.

La novena vez que se besaron, Kakashi trató de acercarse a tientas a Iruka. El profesor golpeó al copy-ninja con todo lo que tenía, y Kakashi fue dejado con un ojo morado y deambuló por la villa medio ciego por el resto de la semana. Iruka se rió.

La décima vez que se besaron, Iruka estornudó de nuevo. Se estaba yendo a una misión, la primera que tenía hacía mucho tiempo, y Kakashi y Pakun lo veían irse. Iruka se rió de su propio estornudo, se rió mientras se alejaba, y Kakashi de repente deseó poder besarlo otra vez.

Ahora es el último beso, Iruka esta riendo y llorando, sus hombros están templando, y sus labios saben un poco a sangre. Kakashi lo está llamando idiota, una y otra vez, y lo besa gentilmente, desesperadamente. Iruka trata de disculparse pero la boca de Kakashi está tapando la suya, y el sabor a sangre se hace más fuerte, el profesor decide que once besos no fueron suficientes, y que nunca lo serán. No puede recordar cómo sabe Kakashi, y no puede probar al jounin con toda la sangre que se junta en su boca, y esto hace que se entristezca, hace que llore más.

"Shh, Idiota," Susurra Kakashi mientras besa a Iruka una y otra vez "Shh"

"Mis ojos," Iruka miente mientras las lágrimas caen sobre su rostro "malditas alergias." Trata de besar a Kakashi pero le falta el aliento, y la sangre se sigue filtrando en su boca. Tose mientras se ríe, tose mientras llora, tose y tose mientras Kakashi lo besa en la nariz.

"Lo sé," Kakashi trata de reconfortarlo "Pakun dejó su pelo por todos lados. Aquí, mejor los beso" mientras besaba los ojos de Iruka. Iruka ahora esta calmado, sus sollozos se estan acallando, sus lágrimas convirtiéndose en una simple humedad sobre sus mejillas.

"Estoy cansado," Iruka suspira por la sangre que gotea de su boca. Sus parpados caen.

"Entonces durmamos," Kakashi dice con gentileza, sus brazos agarran a Iruka cada vez más fuerte "solo cierra tus ojos y descansa".

"¿me besas de nuevo?" Iruka pregunta con una inocencia somnolienta. Sus ojos estan cerrados ya. Sus papados se dieron por vencidos en la batalla por permanecer abiertos, su rostro está relajado, el estrés y el dolor yéndose lejos.

"Te besaré cuando te despiertes" Kakashi asegura, sonriendo, convirtiendo la mentira en una promesa. No hay respuesta por parte de Iruka, ninguna sonrisa o risa, ningún sollozo o besos apresurados. Once besos, lejos de ser pocos, pero de alguna manera, solo los necesarios.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perdón si la traducción cuenta con algunas faltas de ortografía. La verdad lo traduje en media hora solo porque, pues no sé ni porqué, pero aquí está. Sinceramente, me pareció muy tierno, así es como me gusta la relación de estos dos.


End file.
